A Day In The Life of a Gym Leader
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Ever wonder what a normal day is like for our favorite red hair Gym Leader? AAML..some Tracey and Daisy.


**Inspire by the Pokémon Chronicles and Misty's**** Schedule **

**Summary:** Ever wonder what's a normal day is like for our favorite red hair Gym Leaders?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pokémon

**A Day In The Life Of A Gym Leader**

**6:30 AM-The Breakfast Talk**

"good morning Azurill did you had a good night sleep?"

_zull zull! _Nodded the water Pokémon

"That's good hey about we head down stairs to get some breakfast?" and with that, the Gym Leader and her Pokémon head down to the kitchen to get something to eat. But they found a surprise visitor.

"Morning baby sister!! like how you been"

"Oh hey Daisy what are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready to film that new robot movie."

"Oh I was, but then like the writers strike happen so everything is now on hold" commented the blonde as she play with her hair "So yeah I'm like have nothing to do now."

"Well Daisy is nice to see you again, and I'm sure Tracey will feel same way" say Misty

"Well he better because we have like a date later today, hey where's Lilly and Violent? Are they still at that modeling tour?"

"Yep you know them, hey would you like some breakfast? I was about to make some"

"Oh yeah! I haven't like eaten since last night. Oh by the way I found a letter from your little boyfriend" say Daisy in a playful tone

"What? I don't have a boy.."

"Is from little Ashy boy, is like a month old so I guess I'll just throw it away" the blonde cut in on Misty.

"Hey! Let me see it and Ash is not my boyfriend!" yell Misty

Daisy roll her eyes "Whatever well open it and read it!"

"Okay, Okay fine!"

_Dear Misty_

_Hey mist how you been, is Ash. Well just want to write to check up on you to make sure that you're feeling better about Togetic leaving. I'm sure she misses you too, and beside you should be proud of yourself for raising such a great Pokémon._

_Well anyway things here at Hoenn is going fine; Brock it at his same old self, May is busy getting ready for contests , and Max is still being a annoying Mr know it all. I hope everything at the Gym is going well._

_Everyone here misses you by the way, I really wish that you could of have stay with us. I mean somebody need to keep Brock in line, Max looks up to you, and May needs a shopping partner. And I just miss having you around....umm to help me train._

_Oh and Pikachu says hi_

_Well I guess that's it, hope everything is working out at the Gym, say hi to your Pokémon for me. Oh Brock, May and Max says hi too._

_Your Best Best Friend Who Misses You_

_Ash_

"Awwww little Ashy boy misses you!" exclaimed Daisy

"Shut up Daisy is not like that, we're just friends" Misty blushes

"Sure Misty if you say so, well since he's just a non-boy friend I'm sure you won't mind if I throw the letter away do you?"

"What! No of course not, ummm you know what, I'll take care of that letter since I got some paper work to do later anyway." Misty says nonchalantly.

"Ooookay Misty if you say so" Unfortunately for Misty, Her big sister knows her too well.

**9:45 AM Gym Battle **

"Alright Corsola finish it off with a Water Gun!!"

"Oh no!! Zubat!"

"Zubat is unable to batter. Misty is the winner"

"Is okay Zubat you did your best. Wow you're really great trainer I guess I got a lot more training to do."

"Hey thanks you're not bad yourself. Just come back anytime you want a rematch okay?"

After a few more last minute word and advice for the young boy the young trainer runs off.

"_Yawn" _"Well back to cleaning the Gym for me, boy I never thought that life in the Gym would be so hard and boring sometime. Maybe I should hire more help." exclaimed the tire and bored Gym Leader.

"You know Daisy since you're here it would be nice if you help out more you know"

"Oh little sister I would like love to but sorry, my contract says I can't do any hard labor."

"Yeah…..thanks for nothing"

**11:45 AM-Feeding Time for the Pokémon**

"Here you go Horsea, oh don't worry Goldeen I haven't forget about you" This was one of Misty favorite part of the day, because instead of cleaning she got to actually have some fun with her Pokémon.

"Here you go Staryo and Starmie, oh and you too Gyarados"

Grrrrrrr…

"Hehe I guess I'm little hungry myself. Oh hey Psyduck time to eat. Be careful stop running around like you'll fa…."

Before Misty can finish Psyduck run over a bucket and fell into the pool

"Pssyysyyysysysyssssyssyy!"

"Oh Psyduck hang on I'm coming"

"So I guess Psyduck still like can't swim?" ask Daisy

"Yeah…ohh when will he learn"

**12:20 PM Feeding Time for Humans**

"OMG I love your movie!!"

"YOURE SO HOT"

"YOU'RE THE BEST DIASY"

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"MARRY ME!!"

"Gosh Daisy, is this what you have to deal with everyday?" Misty comment as the two Waterflower sister walk around Cerulean City.

"Yeah you know what can I say, being rich and famous comes with a price" Daisy replies with a smirk "Like you never get any privacy."

"Well sucks to be you…anyway want to do lunch?"

"Sure I love to little sister…this one is on me….oh wait hey I seen to like forgot my purse so can you pay again?" Daisy ask nervously

"Yeah sure I would love to…" answers Misty, a little irritated at the fact that she always ended up paying.

**2:10 PM The Swimming Lesson**

_Dang Dong_

"Hey who could that be?"

Misty run to the door to answer

"Oh Hey Tracey you're here for Daisy right?"

"Yep we have a date" Tracey blushes "So is she ready yet?"

"Nope not yet, you know her so this could take a while. Come on in, I was giving our little project a try again today."

"Oh so I'm guessing you're still trying to teach Psyduck to swim right?"

"Yep" say Misty cheerfully "Ash taught me to always believe in myself so I will always believe in Psyduck."

"Oh I would love to see this"

The two walk to the pool to get Psyduck daily "Attempted" swimming lesson going.

"_Sigh" maybe this time he'll actually learn how to flow._ Misty thought

"Okay Psyduck just slowly get into the water…."

"Psysyysysssysssysyssssysssyssy!!!..."

"Psyduck! You're barely touching the water! Oh you're hopeless."

_hmmm maybe all Psyduck need was a little tough love_

"Okay Psyduck get ready for a ride"

With that thought Misty pick up Psyduck on the side and throw him into the pool Football style. Hoping and praying that with a little push Psyduck will finally learn how to swim.

"Psysysyssssyssysssysysysyssysysysy!!!"

Tracey just sweat drop at event that's taking place "Well he's…..flowing"

"SHUT IT TRACEY! Oh Psyduck forget it we'll try again tomorrow."

"Oh little sister, just give it up. He's a lost cost."

"Ohh shut up Daisy, oh and your little boyfriends here."

"Hey Daisy are you ready to….."

Tracey took a good look at her and the only word that come to his mind was HOT!!

"Wow Daisy you look…nice"

"Thanks!! Tracey you're like the sweetest boyfriend ever. Now come on we're gonna be late for the movie."

"Have fun you two!! Don't stay out too late!!" Misty yell as she wave the couple goodbye.

**4:30 PM A Second Gym Battle**

"Grrr I really hate moping, that's it I am hiring more help"

"Are you the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower?"

"Yes I am! let me guess you're here for a battle,"

"Well no actually, I'm Brian I actually just want to ask you out…"

_Great….the fifth one this week_

"Look this is a Gym, if you have no intention to battle….

"Have it your way than, I'm actually a Pokémon trainer myself so let's battle"

"That I can do" replies the red hair

"On one condition, If I win you have to go out with me"

_Oh great not again….that's the same thing that what's his name did._

"Sounds good to me, this will be a two on two battle. GO CORSOLA!"

"Go Donphan! I choose you!"

_It been a long day already Misty so let's wrap this battle up so we can rest_

"Alright Donphan use tackle!"

"Corsola dodge it and use water gun!"

"CORSOLA" Corsola dodge the attack and uses hers water gun to knock Donphan out of the pool and into a wall

"Donphan is unable to battle, round one goes to Misty"

"Nice try Donphan, return. Okay now I'll chose Scyther!"

"You had a long day Corsola, now get some rest" Misty command her water Pokémon to return as she get ready to pick a new one."

"Gyarados GO!!"

"Gyyyyy!"

"Holy Cow! You have a Gyarados!"

"That's right your Scyther better get ready. Gyarados use hyper beam!!"

Gyarados uses hyper beam to knock out Scyther, the battle was over before it got starter

"Scyther is unable to battle, the match goes to Misty!!"

"Wow you're a amazing trainer, I should have know better next time than to mess with you" said Brian as he shake Misty's hand "I didn't even had a chance, by the way, would you had gone out with me if I had won?"

"Nope sorry there's already someone else" Misty answers cheerfully, a question Misty had answer God knows how many time since she took over the Gym.

"Man he must be a pretty amazing guy"

"He is"

_Oh Ash, I wish I could of stay with you too._

**11:15 PM Calling it a Day**

So after another six or seven hour of cleaning, paperwork, battling, and turning down suitors Misty decided to finally call it night.

"Ohhhhh little sister I'm Home!"

"Hey Daisy you're late just what have you two been doing" Misty ask with a playful smile.

"Umm like none of your business, by the way I hear you turn down a bunch of date today. Like OMG you are such a little heartbreaker." Tease Daisy

"Is not like that Daisy, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. It's just doesn't feel right you know, I waiting on someone right now."

"Geee could it be little Ashy boy?"

Misty blushes but didn't denied it, it was way too late to get in another round of arguement with her big sister.

"Well I actually think that's really sweet, you two do make a good couple. I'm off to bed now good night little sister."

"Whatever Daisy, good night"

_Speaking of which maybe I should head to bed too, I wonder what Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu is doing right now. HaHa! knowing them they are probably lost somewhere._

And with that thought Misty Waterflower decided to head to bed, beside she probably got another long day ahead of her tomorrow.

-end

Well I hope you guys likes it, as always PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oh and I been getting request to turn this into a chapter stories, so if enough people leave reviews here then that's what I'll do


End file.
